This invention relates to vehicle trailer hitch assemblies and more particularly to a hitch control mechanism through which coupling and uncoupling of the hitch assembly is effected.
A currently popular trailer hitch is utilized for a neckover trailer that extends forwardly over a front column structure supporting a hitch socket adapted to overlie the bed of a truck vehicle at a hitch location. In order to effect a hook up, an operator heretofore mounted the truck bed to secure the hitch while engaged in verbal communication with the vehicle driver. The hitch operator was not only subjected to the discomfort of assuming an awkward position on the truck bed, but was also placed in a dangerous situation because of miscalculations and accidents that arise with respect to movement of massive bodies. Also, damage to equipment was possible because of mistakes arising from verbal misunderstandings between the hitch operator and vehicle driver and the inability of the hitch operator to react quickly from his awkward position on the truck bed.
It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide apparatus for facilitating control over a trailer hitch in a safe manner.